SEIJUU SENTAI GINGAMAN SAYA AND HYUUGA'S WEDDING PART 2
by rogerph2015
Summary: Here is part two of the wedding of Saya GingaPink and Hyuuga the Black Knight. The Grand Wedding is finally here so read this information carefully. Also, the honeymoon had taken place right after the wedding. See what happens next.


Seijuu Sentai Gingaman: Saya and Hyuuga's Wedding Part 2

Ginga (Galactic) Convention Center 2005

Konichiwa, minna! Ore no (Hello, everyone! I am) Yoshitaka, a citizen of Galactic Forest and today, we will continue the event of Saya and Hyuuga's wedding in which it will be the greatest event in the history of the Galactic Forest. After 16 months (1 year and 4 months) of preparation, the wedding of GingaPink and the Black Knight are all systems go. At the Ginga (Galactic) Convention Center, the guests were all present at the wedding event. Among the guests are Yuuta Aoyama, 16 years old, Haruhiko Aoyama (Yuuta's Father), Shizuko Hattori (the one that Hikaru had accidentally called her oneesan or ma'am), Yuuko (now a young teenager), Misaki Hoshino (Saya's lookalike and TV actress), Professor Saeki (a humorous scientist I might add), Ryunosuke Morikawa (the former owner of Silver Star Equestrian Club), Masami Kinohara, Yuriko Morimoto, Ichirou Morimoto (Yuriko's brother), Kyouhei, 18 years old (best friend of Saya and allegedly Yuuta), Mrs. Shinobu (the massager), Shunsuke Kishimoto (Gouki's friendly rival), Eri Sakaguchi (Saya's adopted oneechan or big sister), Ryouma and his wife Nori, Hayate and his wife Miharu, Gouki and his wife Suzuko Mizusawa, Hikaru and his wife Harumi and the parents of the Gingamen. I was also among the guests of the wedding. The wedding starts with the traditional music and dance of the Galactic Forest. Then the theme song of the Galactic Forest. Next is the oath of allegiance to the Galactic Forest. Next is the prayer to the Galactic Forest. Then, the moment that we have been waiting for: the arrival of the groom. Hyuuga, 34, was the first to go. He arrived in traditional Ginga (Galactic) Dress. Its color is black. He was accompanied by the groomsmen, his parents, his obasan (aunt), his ojisan (uncle) and his itoko (cousins)-all were also wearing traditional Ginga (Galactic) Dress. They approached the stage and then waited for the bride. After one minute, Saya, 24, came in next. She was also dressed in traditional Ginga (Galactic) Dress in which her colors are white and pink. She was holding her favorite flower the Cherry Blossoms or Sakura. She was escorted by the bridesmaids, her parents, her obasan (aunt), her ojisan (uncle) and her itoko (cousins). Like Hyuuga's family members, they were also wearing traditional Ginga (Galactic) Dress. They then approached the stage and mingled with Hyuuga and his family members. The family members were then left the stage leaving Saya and Hyuuga do the wedding vows. Suddenly, a Ginga (Galactic) Priest came to bless the two Gingamen. Here is the conversation between the Priest, GingaPink and the Black Knight.

Priest: Hyuuga, do you take Saya to be your wedded wife, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health and forsaking all others, be faithful only to her, for as long as you both shall live?

Hyuuga: Watashi wa yaru. (I do.)

Priest: Saya, do you take Hyuuga to be your wedded husband, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him, for as long as you both shall live?

Saya: Watashi wa yaru. (I do.)

The next thing we saw was the exchanging of the rings. The Priest's assistant has brought the rings and then gives to Saya and Hyuuga.

Priest: The wedding ring is a symbol of eternity. It is an outward sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two hearts in endless love. And now as a token of your love and of your deep desire to be forever united in heart and soul, you Hyuuga, may place a ring on the finger of your bride.

Hyuuga: Saya, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you.

Priest: By the same token Saya, you may place a ring on the finger of your groom.

Saya: Hyuuga, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you.

Hyuuga and Saya: This circle will now seal the vows of our marriage and will symbolize the purity and endlessness of our love.

They inserted the rings on their fingers. Lastly, the Priest has announced that it's time for a kiss.

Priest: Hyuuga, you may now kiss your Bride.

Hyuuga kissed Saya on their lips as a sign of a pure Galactic love. The audience had applause. Then, the Priest has announced to the crowd the union of the two Gingamen.

Priest: It is now my privilege to introduce to you for the first time, Hyuuga and Saya.

The audience had applause once more but this time, a bit louder. The family members of Hyuuga and Saya then came to the stage for some photographs and video footages. I have my camera ready to photograph the couple since I was sitting at the front of the stage. I did take at least 10 pictures. 5 of them are Saya and Hyuuga only. The other half are with the family members. After this, Saya and Hyuuga were the first to exit the Convention Center to be followed by the bridesmaids and groomsmen and the family members. They then proceeded to the other part of the Convention Center: the dining area. They were eating foods like Spaghetti, Fried Chicken, Yakiniku (Korean Barbeque), Sushi, Ramen (Noodles), Yakibuta (Roasted Pork), Sashimi (Sliced Raw Fish), Beikoku (Rice), Lasagna, Maruyaki (Roasted Turkey) and Wedding Cake. On the bottom layer of the cake, there was a cream engraving depicting GingaPink and the Black Knight's helmets. At the bottom of the helmet, there was a message that says, "Saya to Hyuuga, Ginga no mori wa atarashii no nushi to okusan. (Saya and Hyuuga, the new husband and wife of the Galactic Forest.)" And at the top layer of the cake, there was a cake sculpture depicting GingaPink and the Black Knight holding hands together. Instead of wine, which was prohibited in the Ginga (Galactic) Law, we drink juice, water and Coca Cola. Saya and Hyuuga were slicing two pieces of cake: one for her and one for him. Then, they ate Spaghetti, Fried Chicken, Yakibuta and Beikoku (Rice). They drank juice and water afterwards. After eating, the couple went outside of the Convention Center where a black 2004 Toyota car was waiting for them. As they were headed for the doorway, confetti has fell down on them and the crowd had gave them an applause. They then entered the car and then drove to Saya's house. There, Hyuuga described his wife's home as his home, too. They exchanged clothes inside Saya's bedroom. Saya's clothes consist of pink pants and white undershirt while Hyuuga's consist of black pants and black t-shirt which says, "Aishiteru (I love you)". They talked about the earlier events.

Saya: Well, I guess the wedding wasn't so bad after all. It was really a success! After all, you are the real husband that has the heart of compassion and trust.

Hyuuga: Arigato, Saya. (Thank you, Saya.) Now that we are together as one, let's focus on the future plans.

Saya: Nani sakusen? (What plans?)

Hyuuga: Ano, (Um,) we will have our honeymoon in Okinawa.

Saya: Okinawa? Demo, (But,) that's too far away. I really wanted to go other places that near the Galactic Forest.

Hyuuga: Come on, Saya. You never went to Okinawa before, do you? Neither do I.

Saya: Ano, iiya. (Um, no.) What are we going to do there anyway?

Hyuuga: We will go to the war memorials, the remains of the castles, scuba diving, everything.

Saya must think about what Hyuuga had said. After 5 minutes, she made her decision final.

Saya: Well, okay. We'll go there regardless of what you have said.

Hyuuga: Yoroshii! Domo arigato gozaimasu da, Saya! (Alright! Thank you very much, Saya!)

Saya: Tondemonai, Hyuuga. (You're welcome, Hyuuga.)

A day after the wedding, Saya and Hyuuga went to Okinawa by plane as it landed on Naha Airport. Upon arrival, they went to World War II memorials. First in the list is the Peace Memorial Park. They went to the Peace Memorial Museum and the Cornerstone Of Peace. At the museum, Saya commented about the Battle Of Okinawa which lasted from April to June 1945.

Saya: I did not know that the might of the Japanese Empire was crumbling into pieces. Looks like the Japanese Imperial Forces have fought to the last man as they attempted to crush the Allies being lead by the Americans. I did not know that the Imperial Japanese were once allies of Nazi Germany and Fascist Italy in which they formed as Axis Powers. Well, that's history.

At the Cornerstone Of Peace, the couple had commented about the fallen soldiers and civilians that were involved in the fateful war 60 years ago.

Hyuuga: Aside from the Japanese, there were also other nationalities that have been involved in the war. They were Koreans, Taiwanese, Americans and British soldiers.

Saya: So, why are they listed on the cornerstone?

Hyuuga: The tour guide had told me that the Koreans and the Taiwanese were recruited into the Japanese Imperial Force while the British were participating the Americans in helping crush the Imperial Forces.

Saya: Uh, sou ka. (I see.) So, that's why there are lots of names written on the cornerstone. I must work hard in researching World War II as well as how did Japan allied with Nazi Germany and Fascist Italy.

Second in their list is the Himeyuri Monument. It commemorates the fate of female high school students who worked in the Japanese Imperial Army field hospitals in caves under horrendous conditions. Some of them were killed by the Allied soldiers. Others had committed suicide. The two Gingamen had commented about the historical fate of the young girls.

Saya: So, the Japanese Imperial Forces had recruited these innocent girls who had nothing to do but the serve Emperor Hirohito and the Japanese Empire. So sad that they died young and never reunited with their family members and their future were taken away from them.

Hyuuga: Sou. (Yes.) Those who had survived today are trembled with fear. A few of them had future lives while others don't have any. You should be glad that in today's society, you are so lucky that your future remains certain for you.

Saya: Aa. (Yeah.) Saa, iku yo. (Come on, let's go.)

Third in their list is the Former Navy Underground Headquarters. This place was served as the headquarters of the Japanese Imperial Navy Forces. After the Allies had raided the cave, the trapped Imperial Navy sailors had committed suicide rather than surrender peacefully to them. Again, they commented on this place.

Saya: Oh, suteki! (cool!) I didn't know that the cave could house a military headquarters back then. So, what do you think, Hyuuga, my love?

Hyuuga: Well, they made their cave bombproof but the Allies have found the Imperial Navy staff there. They had nowhere to go but to commit suicide rather than to surrender to them.

It's nighttime on their first day of their honeymoon in Okinawa. So the Gingamen couple went to Grand Mer Hotel in Okinawa City for their stay. They ate their dinner and then went into the bedroom so that they can rest.

Saya: Now that we explore the war memorials, tomorrow we'll explore castles and beaches!

Hyuuga: Sounds fun, huh? Saya, I missed the Galactic Forest. How about you?

Saya: I missed that place, too. (Yawns) Well, it's time for us to go to bed. See you tomorrow. Oyasuminasai, Hyuuga. (Good night, Hyuuga.)

Hyuuga: Oyasuminasai, Saya. (Good night, Saya.)

They kissed on their lips and hugged each other. They slept afterwards. On the second day of their honeymoon, Saya and Hyuuga had woke up and they ate breakfast. They left Grand Mer via the taxi they had rented. As Saya had promised, she and Hyuuga went to the castles and beaches of Okinawa. First in their list is the Shurijou Castle in Naha. This is where the RyuukyuuOu (Ryuukyuu Kings) had reigned until 1879. This castle was nearly destroyed during World War II and was reconstructed after the war. Today, it is listed as UNESCO World Heritage Site. As they enter the castle, they were amazed in architectural design.

Saya: Suteki! (Cool!/Beautiful!) I never saw this castle so huge! So this is where the kings of the Okinawa Kingdom had reigned.

Hyuuga: That's history, Saya. I wished that this would have been the summer palace for the Emperor and the Empress of Japan.

Saya: Aa. (Yeah.)

Second on their list is the Okinawa Churaumi Aquarium in Motobu. They had so much fun there. They saw lots of aquatic animals being encased in the protected glass case.

Hyuuga: Those dolphins are sometimes gave birth to the smaller ones called calves so that they can grew up in water.

Saya: Oh, so that's where they gave birth to the calves without dying.

Hyuuga: Honto da. (That's true.)

The aquarium have restaurants so that the couple can eat foods there. Third on their list is the Miyuki Beach. There, they can scuba diving, making sandcastles and walking on the sandy path. They also wrote their names on the beach sands. It reads, "Saya to Hyuuga tagaini aishiatte imasu! (Saya and Hyuuga love each other!) By nightfall, they returned to Grand Mer Hotel in Okinawa City for dinner and sleep. On their third day of their honeymoon, they left the hotel and went to Kariyushi Beach. There, they did the same thing as in Miyuki Beach. It's the same thing to the following beaches such as Kise Beach and Nirai Beach. By night, they have returned to Grand Mer Hotel in Okinawa City for dinner and sleep once again. On the fourth and final day of their honeymoon, Saya and Hyuuga decided to return to the Galactic Forest by going to Naha Airport and then aboard on a plane that returned to Haneda Airport in Tokyo. After a long journey, they returned to the Galactic Forest. At Saya's house, they were discussing about their honeymoon in Okinawa.

Saya: That was fun! We went into the castles, the beaches, the aquarium, even war memorials! We stayed in a huge hotel for a very long time. No wonder that place is so clean and free of noise, hustle and bustle. I really like Okinawa. Maybe we can visit there again some other time.

Hyuuga: Sou. (Yes.) But now that we are home again, I guess it's time for us to relax a bit. So, let's make love in your bedroom today, shall we?

Saya: Hai! (Yes!)

So, Saya and Hyuuga went into the bedroom where they make love by embracing and kissing each other.

Saya: Hyuuga, itsu demo anata o aishiteimasu sugaonomamade. (Hyuuga, I will always love you just the way you are.)

Hyuuga: Saya, itsu demo anata o aishiteimasu mo sugaonomamade. (Saya, I will always love you, too just the way you are.)

They again kissed and hugged each other.

Saya: Hyuuga, I just wanted to say something very important to you.

Hyuuga: Sorehanandesuka, Saya? (What is it, Saya?)

Saya: I really wanted to marry you again.

Hyuuga: Marry me again? Demo, (But,) we are already married and there is no direct sequel to that. We married once and that's it. Why did you say that to me, Saya?

Saya: Because, that marriage wasn't enough for both of us. I really wanted another wedding for me and you. Onegaishimasu! (Please!)

Hyuuga: Well, okay. What kind of wedding do you want anyway? Shintoism? Buddhism? Christianity? Nani? (What?)

Saya: I prefer the wedding dress in white but I choose the third one.

Hyuuga: Oh, so you want a Christian type wedding, huh?

Saya: Aa. Demo, (Yeah. But,) don't be discouraged or get angry at me. If you do, do you want a divorce?

Hyuuga: Dame. (No.) I'm not angry at you. I'm just only asking a question about what you have said to me. In that case, I'll make a reception.

Saya: Uh, okay. Whatever you say, Hyuuga.

Saya and Hyuuga then agreed to what the former had said. They then set up another plans for their second wedding. The location: instead of a Christian church, the Tokyo International Forum in Chiyoda, Tokyo would be a better place for Saya and Hyuuga's second wedding. After 2 months of preparation, the hall was all filled with decorations, lights and seats for the visitors. The second wedding of Saya and Hyuuga will be seen in part 3. So, minna, (everybody,) I'll catch up with you and I'll see you later!


End file.
